


Mend My Broken Heart

by fondness



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Harry, Dreamer Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondness/pseuds/fondness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t believe in soul mates. He thinks the whole idea is just a silly fantasy. Louis is a hopeless romantic pining for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend My Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> the fluffiest thing you'll ever read to be very honest. hope you like it!

Harry doesn’t believe in soul mates. He thinks the whole idea is just a fantasy you’d hear in any fairytale. Harry had always felt alone, longing for something to fill the never ending void in his heart. All his life, he assumed this burning ache in his chest was for his father, who had left him, his older sister Gemma, and their mother, Anne, when he was very young.  
If everyone had a soul mate, why was his mother left behind in the dust with nobody? The boy had lost hope in finding true love. So he stayed in his world of indie-rock music and band t-shirts, including his cat Dusty, and best mate Niall, very firmly grounded with a wall he’d built up of insecurities.  
Eighteen year old Harry had many hopes and dreams, even though he didn’t have hope in true love. He read a lot of books, they were the only escape he had from the real world, he also carried around a little journal everywhere with him, writing God knows what, about God knows who. -*-*-*-*-  
In the same town as Harry, in Cheshire, lived Louis Tomlinson. He lived in a nice flat with his best mates, Zayn and Liam. Louis was the total, eccentric opposite of Harry, a hopeless romantic awaiting his other half to find him.  
Louis read his horoscope every single day; so far, true love was nothing of the sort of daily predictions he had read. Yes, this was silly for a twenty-one year old boy to be reading astrology, but it made Louis happy, and full of optimism, so nobody bothered him about this.  
Zayn and Liam used to scoff at him for reading such “nonsense”, and eventually left the subject alone.  
-*-*-*-*-  
It was a quiet, cold, December afternoon in the Cheshire library where Harry had volunteered at. The job was quite pleasant, his boss was a cute little old lady named Barbara, who kept Harry company while he organized and checked out stacks of books to people. During his breaks, he’d either choose a story to read from one of the bookshelves, or chat away to Barbara about his ever so exciting life.  
Harry was tidying up some cluttered books from the cart, when he heard the noisy jingle of the bells on the library door, and the sweetest voice he had ever heard.  
He looked up to see the owner of this delicate voice, only to see the most astonishing person he had ever seen in his life. The small boy had breathtaking cerulean eyes that shined beautifully, cheekbones that could cut right through Harry’s heart, and a tiny pink mouth, which Harry wanted to kiss, right then and there. He’d never felt this way about anyone, it was a bit scary, but felt so very right.  
“Right then Zayn, let’s search for that book then,” the small boy exclaimed cheerfully.  
“Honestly Lou, it’d better be here since ya made me spend over an hour searching for it at that weird junk sale,” a raven haired boy with a thick accent, and an exquisite jaw line, Harry had to notice, spoke aloud.  
“You came with me here because you’re my best friend who loves me, thank you very much,” Louis proclaimed with a smug smile.  
So that was his name, Louis, Harry kept a mental note of this.  
-*-*-*-*-  
Louis and Zayn had been searching through some of the bookshelves for what had seemed hours, but had only been about thirty minutes.  
Harry had been watching Louis move his tiny legs and gorgeous bum through the aisles with the most adorable look of concern and determination on his face, not that Harry was some creepy stalker, just in admiration of this boy.  
Within a few minutes, the sunny boy appeared at the front desk where Harry was catching up on some “reading”, in reality he was thinking of ways to get Louis out of his mind. Simply because Harry felt he couldn’t possibly be falling in love, especially not with some random boy he had just laid eyes on.  
“Scuse’ me mate, my friend and I need some help finding a book, I’ve heard this library carries it? I don’t remember the name, s’ something about soul mates, all that jazz, ya know? D’you happen to know where we could any books in particular?” the mouse haired boy rambled, with a sweet smile.  
“Erm..ya I think so, just follow me, should be around the last aisle,” a startled Harry sputtered.  
Louis and Zayn trailed behind Harry as he searched through the wooden shelves, which clearly needed some dusting.  
“Ah, here we are, don’t know if we’ve got exactly what you need but-“ Harry reckoned, but was interrupted by an overly excited Louis.  
“Oh that’s it, that’s the one! The exact one actually! Thank you so much, um I don’t quite know your name?” Louis echoed with excitement, while Zayn sighed in relief since he didn’t have to search for this book anymore.  
“S’ Harry, Harry Styles, and no problem, glad you found what you were looking for,” he replied with a charming smile, reaching a hand out to shake Louis’.  
“Marvelous name, thank you Harry, my name’s Louis,” Louis announced, and Harry couldn’t stop blushing because Louis had just said his name, and called it marvelous.  
-*-*-*-*-  
“Zayn I think I just found my soul mate,” Louis whispered with a pleasing look on his face.  
“What, that curly fellow from the library? Looks like he could use a good shag,” Zayn replied with a chuckle.  
“Oh Zayn, don’t make fun, I’m serious!” Louis clucked with a pout.  
“I felt something, this weird connection I’ve never felt before. M’not sure though, haven’t read my horoscope today,”  
“Why don’t you read it then mate?” Zayn suggested while sliding over Louis’ phone to him, beckoning him to read his daily fortune.  
Louis pushed his glasses onto his face, reading the horoscope, furrowing his brows in concentration. A displeased Louis took his eyes off the screen, pouting at Zayn.  
“Nothing about soul mates?” Zayn questioned.  
“No. Guess it was just something in the air, my only exciting thing for today is being emotionally grounded with myself, quite ironic,” Louis sighed, running his fingers through his hair with a huff.  
However, Louis couldn’t get his mind off the lanky green eyed boy with scrumptious curls and porcelain skin. Screw horoscopes.  
-*-*-*-*-  
“Earth to Harry, we know you’re in there somewhere!” Gemma desperately shouted to Harry, who was in his own land of thoughts.  
“Sorry Gems, just thinking about thoughts…” Harry deliriously replied. He could not get his mind off of the cheery, delicate boy from the library, who obviously believed in soul mates.  
“Ok… well Niall’s at the door, you’d better hurry up he seems really thrilled with news for you,” Gemma replied while glancing up from her magazine, cosmo something.  
Harry jogged over to the front door to see a very jumpy, ecstatic Niall waiting in the front porch.  
“Harry! My main man! How’ve you been lad? Look great!” Niall warmly bellowed with his charismatic Irish accent, pulling Harry into a giant hug, slapping him on the back. Typical, bubbly, joyous Niall, he was the reason Harry found reasons to laugh in life, best friends since primary school.  
“Hey Ni, I’m good, what’s up? Gems said you had exciting news? Harry said, while gesturing Niall through the door.  
“We’ve been invited to a party! Well technically I was invited, but they said I could bring a lad with me! Course I had to choose you, you’re going, right?” The blonde boy asked.  
“Erm..a party, Niall? Who exactly were these people you chatted up with?” Harry asked while scratching the back of his head in confusion.  
“Y’know Liam Payne? The lad that lives down the street with me, I play football with him sometimes, quite the aim he has. Well he’s throwing this party few weeks from now, supposed to be really fun,” Niall explained while rummaging through the fridge for a soda.  
“Oh and he’s got these two other mates, Loooouis…I think his name was? And Zayn? Yeah! That’s right! They seemed like cool lads, quite funny, you’d like em’ Harry,” Niall finished.  
And that was when Harry’s heart stopped. All the butterflies in his body emerged through his stomach as his hands got sweaty, face flushed, and this overwhelming feeling filled up in his chest. Louis was going to be there, Harry had to go to the party, but wait, he’s not supposed to have a crush on Louis. You see, Harry was very particular with who he decided to hang around with, not that he felt he was more posh or better than anyone, he was just scared of being left behind as he’d often felt as a child. He simply can’t have a crush on Louis. Impossible.  
“Alright Ni, I’ll go with you,” Harry sternly replied, not being able to turn down his best friend who had a huge, dopey grin on his face. Besides, the party was in a few weeks; Harry had plenty of time to get over this harmless crush.  
-*-*-*-*-  
The smell of pancakes overflowed Harry’s room, waking him up abruptly from a dreamful sleep. Slowly stretching out his long arms and legs with a yawn, he forced himself out of bed and shuffled his way downstairs to find his mother Anne at the stove, plateful of pancakes set nicely on the table. Quickly stuffing his mouth with pancakes, and a wash of orange juice Harry went off to work, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and an “I love you.”  
He practically ran to school, being about ten minutes late already, not even noticing his little journal falling out of his book bag. Within a few hours the journal had been picked up softly by dainty hands, Louis had found Harry’s jounal.  
Louis knew snooping was wrong, and he tried really hard to fight against his never ending urge to open the journal, but something triggered him to finally do so. His eyes skimmed across the brown leather backing, seeing the name “Harry Styles” printed neatly on the journal. Skimming through a few pages wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it? He didn’t find dark secrets, or criminal records, no, nothing crazy like that. Harry was just a normal teenage boy with hopes and dreams. His eyes skimmed through each page, he found lots of interest in this insightful, sweet boy. His vision flickered to a certain page, in which he found his own name written down.  
Hiii. A few days ago the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen has walked into the library. He was with his friend and they were searching for a book, which I helped them find. I can’t help but think of him all the time, he’s just so lovely. He has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, and they sparkle really nicely. His eyes crinkle a bit when he smiles really big, I think it’s the most adorable thing to exist. He’s quite small, his little hands would fit perfectly in mine. I don’t know what’s happened. I don’t believe in fairytales and true love, and all that, but Louis just makes everything feel so right. I sound silly since I barely know this boy, but he’s perfect. I hope he comes back to the library. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. LouisandHarry.  
–H xx.  
-*-*-*-*-  
So it was finally here. The day of the huge party that Harry was preparing for, mostly just pacing in circles around his room enough times to leave a mark on the carpet.  
“Chill out mate,this party’s gonna be fucking ace I promise,” Niall urged with a smile as Harry frantically messed about with his mess of curls. Harry had already explained to Niall the whole situation with Louis, the boy he had fallen in love with over the past few weeks. He had come into the library every day since they met the first time, with a book always clutched in his tiny hands. The two had taken a desirable interest in each other, becoming quite nice pals.  
“When you see Louis I’m sure everything will be alright mate, and if the party’s shit then we’ll come back to mine and watch a film,” Niall continued eagerly. Yet that was the problem for Harry, Louis would be there. Sure he loved him more than anything, but this undesirable feeling filled his chest, he was quite unsure of what was going to happen at this party.  
-*-*-*-*-  
“Haaaaaaaaaarry!” Louis, who was obviously already a bit drunk, shouted. He embraced the taller boy into a hug, nuzzling his face in Harry’s chest.  
“Hi Louis,” Harry said with a shy smile. The smaller boy grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the party. When Liam said the party was going to be big, he clearly was not kidding. Pop music blared out the house and into each room, tons of bodies mushed together while dancing, colorful luminous lights, and alcohol at every corner. Harry had turned around to see Niall already out on the dance floor, chatting up some girl and telling her lame jokes.  
“Let’s dance! Come on, don’t be scared,” Louis said with a reassuring smile, tugging Harry’s body to the dance floor. Their bodies moved perfectly together, Louis’ hips swaying to the beat and Harry bumbling behind him. At one point, Louis kissed Harry’s cheek and Harry was sure of this. All their worries were left behind, something with these two just clicked, they were care free for once and enjoying each other’s presence. Somehow the pair danced themselves into a corner of the dance floor, like they were the only ones at the whole party. Harry couldn’t help but want to kiss Louis right then and there; the iridescent glow in his tragically blue eyes was urging Harry on to move forward and close the small space between their racing heartbeats.  
He leaned in and was gently greeted by Louis’ little hands reaching behind his neck, as Harry caressed Louis’ face in his own comforting hands. He nibbled the smaller boy’s sinfully pink lips, forcing a gasp out of him, their bodies slowly grinded together still moving to the loud pop music. For who knows how long, they stayed like this, holding each other and kissing, the occasional butterfly kisses and love bites were shared in between, they didn’t know why they had such passion and lust for each other, but they did.  
Everything felt so very right.  
Eventually they pulled apart, but still remained at each other’s sides, Louis running his hands through Harry’s curls every now and then, and Harry occasionally pressing small kisses to Louis’ shoulder and whispering compliments in his ear.  
-*-*-*-*-  
Everyone was still inside dancing around while Harry and Louis decided to get some fresh air, and there they lay in the grass looking up at the stars while holding hands, how cliché. Harry let his fingers dance on Louis’ arm, tickling his skin while Louis let out a small sigh.  
“Harry, this is nice, isn’t it? Just the two of us here, I mean, you’re ok with this?” Louis inquired, turning around to see Harry’s luminous face.  
“Don’t be silly Lou, I wouldn’t be out here with you if this wasn’t ok. I like it like this, just the two of us,” Harry promised with a comforting smile and a rub to Louis’ head. There they sat in silence for a bit looking up at the night sky, no awkward tension at all.  
“You’re really pretty Louis,” Harry spoke up, pushing Louis’ fringe back from his forehead, pressing a kiss to his temple. Louis knew plenty of how pretty Harry thought he was, the guilt of reading Harry’s journal still clung onto him.  
“I read your journal,” Louis blurted.  
“You what?” he responded  
“You..? You read-That’s private! Why would you do that? Where did you even find it? I trusted you Lou,” Harry quivered with a hurt look on his face, covering his face in his hands. Louis couldn’t bear to see him so upset like this.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have, but I found it on the ground, I promise I didn’t read anything major, I just skimmed a few pages, I saw my name in one of the pages and I couldn’t help it, we’re good though, right? Here, I’ve got it right here you can have it back” Louis pleaded with desperation while handing the small book to Harry as he snatched it quickly.  
“I think I should go now,” he replied briefly while walking away to find Niall.  
“You can’t run away from all your problems Harry!” Louis called after Harry, who turned around, but only to glare right at him.  
-*-*-*-*-  
“Harry, you’re back early!” Anne exclaimed, but Harry simply shrugged and went up to his room, quickly wiping away a few tears.  
He closed his door forcefully, kicked off his shoes, and lay on his bed, face down into the soft pillows. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and broken sobs were let out, he felt pathetic for crying, but he really trusted Louis, and he normally doesn’t trust anybody, just another let down. Abruptly, his sobs were interrupted by a soft knock on his door.  
“Babes, I made us some tea, want to open up? You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, just looks like you need a hug,” Anne implied. Harry sighed and shuffled his feet over to the door and opened up, with puffy, red eyes he looked up innocently at his mother.  
“Oh Harry, you look a mess! Sit down love, have some tea,” Anne asserted, gesturing Harry to sit down while handing him a hot mug of tea.  
“D’ you care to tell me what’s wrong?,” she implied while soothingly rubbing circles on Harry’s back, with a look of concern.  
“Mum, you said you wouldn’t ask,” Harry croaked, not realizing how broken his voice sounded. No words were spoken for a few minutes as Anne pulled her son into a hug.  
“I trusted him, I know I shouldn’t have,” Harry finally spoke, breaking the silence. He explained the whole journal situation, and how he thought Louis pretended to like him only so he could humiliate him at this party. To any other person, the whole thing sounds like a silly thing only a child would be this upset about, but opening up was very hard for Harry, he didn’t have a lot of friends, and he’d never liked anyone as much as Louis, this was all terrifying for him, it wasn’t really his fault for feeling this way.  
“Oh, Harry, I’m sorry you feel so horrible, now I want you to listen to me carefully. I know you’re not very trusting of people, I understand, but you can’t keep pushing people away because of the past darling. Once you find someone that can make you as happy as Louis makes you, you can’t just let them go so easily, you have to try these things out, that’s what life is all about, going for things and taking chances, does that make sense love? I just hate seeing you unhappy, and Louis brought back your smile that I haven’t seen in a very long time, you should go and talk to him,” Anne reassured, giving Harry a kiss on his head.  
“Thanks mum, m’ gonna go to bed, I’ll think about what you said,” Harry promised. And he definitely did think about what she said, and he thought about Louis, lots about Louis.  
-*-*-*-*-  
Even after that gigantic speech given by his mother, Harry still did not have the courage to see Louis again, however, this decision wouldn’t be up to him.  
A warm sheen of sunlight seeped into Harry’s room, waking him up from a peaceful sleep. He wearily rubbed at his eyes, grabbing air and feeling for his eyeglasses set at his bedside table. A gigantic yawn surpassed the room as Harry adjusted his sleep eyes to the newfound light of his room, finally kicking in that it wasn’t his mother or Gemma standing in his room, but a small boy with promising blue eyes and a fluffy fringe tucked underneath a gray beanie.  
“I’ve never seen you with glasses, you look quite cute,” Louis commented while tucking a few stray hairs back into his beanie  
“Louis? What’re you doing here? Oh and um, thanks,” Harry grumbled as he stretched his arms as far as possible, and hopped out of bed.  
“We’re going to breakfast, get dressed, and no excuses, I already talked to your mum, she’s lovely by the way!”Louis piped with his famous crinkly eyed smile.  
-*-*-*-*-  
They sat in silence for a bit, Louis had taken Harry to a quaint little bakery which smelled of cakes, donuts, vanilla, and everything sweet.  
“Louis, this is really difficult for me, friendships and stuff like that. I don’t deal well with people most of the time, I’m sorry I disappointed you last night,” Harry confessed, looking down nervously at the trail of sugar on the table, as he moved the crystals with his pinky. Louis tilted Harry’s chin up and place his small hands over top of Harry’s warmly.  
“Hey, it’s ok love; don’t worry about it, honestly. I’m a twat for reading your journal, I’m sorry. You’re so lovely you didn’t disappoint me, I had a great time with you don’t be silly,” Louis promised, lightly squeezing Harry’s hand in reassurance.  
“Wow, I mean, are you sure about this Lou? I can be quite a handful sometimes” Harry jokingly stated, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
“Hey you’re not the only handful in this relationship, I have my problems too. We can work through this though, together,” Louis hummed with a smile, then licking off a stripe of frosting resting upon Harry’s finger, causing his never ending blush to become redder than ever.  
The cliché couple spent the rest of the day roaming the streets of their city, hands held, and bodies held close together. They spent their night watching sappy movies on Louis’ couch, after having dinner with his family, who quite liked Harry, especially the twins. Maybe things weren’t so bad after all, and Louis is just what Harry needed, they both needed and longed for each other. The burning spaces in their two hearts were finally filled with love, passion, and hope for the future.  
Louis had given up on horoscopes and astrology, he had already found his new future, and Harry was getting used to the idea of caring for another person other than Niall.  
And there goes the tale of the broken green eyed boy and his blue eyed prince charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed reading my very fluffy fic I've doubted myself on posting this for a really long time but I finally got the courage to post it so there it is! Also I've never posted my work on here, or anywhere to be honest so sorry that the paragraphs are kind of squished together I tried spacing them out but it wouldn't work oh well. Anyways, Shout out to Larissa the first person to ever read this! Thank you for editing some bits, you're lovely :))


End file.
